


Звездный Атлас

by mila007



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, BFFs, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Historical References, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из жизни в жизнь, из эпохи в эпоху, судьба сводит одни и те же души в разных воплощениях. Порой они встречаются как друзья и соратники, порою жизнь бросает их по разные стороны баррикад. Но все равно, в какой бы временной линии, в какой бы вселенной не происходило действие, их встреча - предопределена. Ведь она - единственная константа, та самая точка, в которой сходится все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездный Атлас

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности: gavrusssha - за все хорошее то, что вдохновила записаться на Реверс и за пинки под столом. Рия Ареи - за то, что повелась на мою идею и нарисовала-таки арт. И обеим мои терпеливым бетам - Arrkat и APUHA, вынужденным вычитывать текст в дедлайне.
> 
> Примечание: Фанфик написан для Star Trek Reverse 2014

**

Звездный Атлас

**  
**

1

**  
_

Рим  
302 год н.э.

_

Рожденному в Сирии Споку притеснение по религиозному признаку казалось нелепым. Впрочем, это было его личное мнение, которым никто особо не интересовался. Простым легионерам, коим он как раз и был, задавали лишь один вопрос – почитают ли они Единого Бога. Спок молился своим богам. Однако признавал за другими право верить в то, во что им хочется. А отбор в армию по религиозному признаку считал как минимум глупым. Его прежний центурион Кристофер хоть и исповедовал веру в Единого Бога, но был мастером своего дела. Намного лучше пришедшего ему на смену Александра. Служить под началом некомпетентного, но угодного власти центуриона Споку не нравилось. А деваться ему было некуда – на родине отца полукровку не привечали. Оставалось только пытаться выживать в Риме.  
Его мать была урожденной римлянкой, здесь же и познакомилась с отцом – он был сирийцем и находился в Риме с дипломатической миссией. Спок родился и вырос в Сирии, но после смерти матери решил искать счастья на своей второй родине. Военному искусству его обучали с детства, так что выбор был однозначен – идти и служить. Чем он и занимался вот уже второй год. Конечно, мысли сменить как-то род деятельности посещали его, и не раз. Особенно они участились в последнее время. Толчком к тому стали участившиеся проявления актов агрессии, которые власть начала применять по отношению к тем, кто именовал себя христианами.  
Очередное утро в казармах шло своим чередом – центурионы строили легионеров, отрабатывались удары и тактики. Спок работал в крайнем ряду, на виду у своего командира, а потому одним из первых увидел бегущего к Александру императорского гонца. Отвлекшись от спарринга, в котором он отрабатывал атаки вместе с партнером, Спок весь обратился в слух – так просто гонцы из дворца не приходят. Неужели что-то случилось? Гонец говорил быстро, сбивчиво, Спок разобрал лишь слова “немедля выступать”, “взять квартал… кольцо”, “не выпускать”.  
Дослушав императорского посланника, центурион Александр кивнул ему, а затем отдал приказ прекратить тренировку и построиться. Без лишних слов центурия выстроилась, и все сто солдат приготовились внимать своему командиру.  
– Мы получили приказ от самого кесаря Галерия. Выступаем немедля. Наша задача – окружить рассадник скверны, поселившейся в нашем городе, и не дать ей ни шанса вырваться наружу. Разделитесь на группы – каждый из вас будет контролировать свой выход из христианского квартала. Никого не впускать, никого не выпускать. Всех выбегающих оттуда – ловить живьем. Если не даются – убивать на месте. Всем все ясно? – центурион обвел тяжелым взглядом строй перед ним, на секунду задержав взгляд на Споке. – Приступать к выполнению!  
Легким шагом Спок и еще двое его сослуживцев направились в сторону христианского квартала. Сегодня сирийцу повезло, и с ним вместе оказались Леонардо, с которым он был знаком с первого дня своего прибытия в Рим, и Паоло – юный северянин, неизвестно как затесавшийся в армию – с его птичьим телосложением только доспех и таскать!  
– Как думаешь, отчего такой приказ – просто держать оборону? – спросил неугомонный Паоло.  
– Не знаю, – Леонардо привычно хмурился. – И знать не желаю. Но приказ мне априори не нравится.  
Спок промолчал, но мысленно согласился с каждым словом Леонардо.  
Три четверти часа они прокуковали на своем посту без изменений. Мимо них никто не проходил и не пробегал, и Споку уже начало казаться, что сегодня им повезет – он ужасно не любил применять силу против мирного населения. Однако сирийские боги были безжалостны – раздались шум, звон, и со стороны квартала потянуло гарью.  
– Там горят дома! – воскликнул Паоло, порываясь кинуться на помощь, но Леонардо удержал его:  
– Наша задача – стоять здесь и держать квартал недоступным ни с одной из сторон.  
Паоло посмотрел несчастными глазами вначале на Леонардо, затем на Спока, но отступил. Спок в который раз подумал, что рано еще ему, такому молодому, в армию. А может, его черед никогда и не придет – есть люди, несовместимые с суровыми легионерскими буднями. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Паоло как раз из таких вот людей. Хорошо хоть, за доспех удерживать не пришлось.  
С соседней улицы послышались яростные выкрики и звуки ударов. Кто-то протяжно закричал и позвал на помощь. Спок посмотрел на подобравшихся сослуживцев.  
– Может, стоить сходить и проверить, как там? – предложил Леонардо, когда спустя минуту к крикам прибавился звон стали о сталь.  
– Идите вы с Паоло. Я постою здесь.  
– Уверен?  
– Идите.  
Леонардо хлопнул Спока по плечу и помчался на соседнюю улицу. Паоло что было духу припустил вслед за ним. Спок остался в одиночестве. Он вглядывался в улицу перед ним – оттуда запахло гарью, где-то вдали потянулись в небо черные столбы дыма. Квартал горел.  
Со стороны боковой улочки послышался частый топот, и из-за угла прямо на легионера вылетело двое мальчишек – тот, что постарше, на вид около десяти лет отроду, тащил за собой четырехлетнего ребенка. При виде Спока они резко затормозили и попятились назад.  
– Стойте, – негромко приказал им Спок. – Я не причиню вам вреда.  
Старший мальчик замотал головой, а затем резко развернулся, и они, спотыкаясь, побежали обратно.  
– Там огонь! – без особого эффекта крикнул он. – Осторожнее!  
Еще пару мгновений легионер постоял на месте, а потом… Спок так и не смог понять, что же его дернуло, но он последовал туда, пытаясь угнаться за петляющими по улицам маленькими беглецами. Он был быстрее, но они лучше знали местность. Обнаружив себя в одиночестве посреди узкой незнакомой улочки, Спок остановился и огляделся. Откуда-то из-за домов несло гарью, небо застилали тяжелые черные клубы дыма. Огонь уже перекинулся на крыши этой улицы, но гасить его было нечем и некому. Куда скрылись дети, он не знал, а выбираться из переплетений стремительно задымляемых улочек было необходимо.  
В третьей по счету улице Спок признал условно-знакомую – если идти по ней до предпоследнего поворота, то, теоретически, там был выход на заставу, где стояла его тройка. Спок пошел быстрее. Видимо, тут где-то недалеко хранили солому – потому что Спок чувствовал характерный запах жженой травы, дым стал гуще и видимость начала резко падать.  
В конце улицы, как раз с той стороны, откуда шло пламя, мелькнула знакомая маленькая фигурка. А в следующий момент оттуда послышались грохот и крик боли. Поминая всех богов скопом, Спок побежал на звук. Обогнув стоявший посреди улицы воз, он увидел, что младший из двух беглецов лежал под завалом из скатившихся с воза бочек.  
Мальчик поднял глаза на приближающегося к нему легионера и яростно забился, пытаясь освободиться.  
– Тише, – попросил Спок. – Я помогу тебе. Не бойся!  
По счастью, бочки были пустыми и кроме ушибов не могли нанести мальчику сильных повреждений. Спок легко разбросал их в стороны и протянул руку:  
– Давай, вставай. Огонь идет сюда, я тебя выведу.  
Мальчик замотал головой и в испуге принялся отползать от склонившегося над ним легионера, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену ближайшего дома.  
– Не бойся, я тебе не причиню вреда, – продолжал уговаривать Спок. Он абсолютно не умел разговаривать с детьми, а уж тем более – с такими маленькими и напуганными. – Ну же, иди сюда. Как тебя зовут?  
Внезапно за спиной послышался какой-то шорох, и что-то тяжелое ударило Спока в основание шеи. Он упал, по всей видимости, на какое-то время потеряв сознание. Когда он пришел в себя, то перед глазами плавали круги, а голоса над ним то приближались, то отдалялись.  
– Тиберий! Ты цел? – это старший мальчик. Видимо, он подкрался сзади и ударил Спока.  
– Самуил! Ты… убил его? – мутным взором Спок видел, как малыш поднялся и прижался к своему брату, оглядываясь на лежащего у их ног легионера.  
– Он – убийца, – в голосе ребенка не должно быть такой ненависти. Если бы Спок мог сейчас говорить или хоть как-то соображать, он бы ужаснулся тому тону, которым мальчик произносил это. Но сознание то уплывало, то возвращалось обратно, вместе с обрывками разговора стоящих над ним детей. – Тиберий, нам нужно бежать.  
– Но он...  
– Они все пришли сюда убивать таких, как мы. Давай вставай. Пока огонь не добрался сюда.  
Последнее, что видел Спок сквозь застилающую его взор пелену забвения – двоих детей в легких сандалиях, что есть духу мчащихся к выходу из квартала. И если бы у него еще были силы, он бы взмолился – хоть Единому Богу, хоть всему пантеону, – чтобы Леонардо с Паоло еще не вернулись на свой пост.

**

2

**  
_

Ливорно  
1499 год

_

Признаться откровенно – работа грузчиком никогда не была пределом мечтаний для двадцатилетнего Джеймса Кирка. Однако мир жесток, а вдовам погибших моряков, даже с ребенком на руках, денег не платили. Нет, они с семьей не перебивались с хлеба на воду – мать в лавке не за просто так стояла. И сам Джеймс на своем месте подмастерья в судостроительной верфи получал приличные по местным меркам деньги. Но все равно их не хватало. Поэтому по утрам Джеймс работал в верфях у старого Скотта – шотландца, в незапамятные времена приплывшего в Италию, да так тут и осевшего. А вечерами вместе с толпой таких же, как он сам, здоровых мужиков разгружал очередной причаливший в порту корабль.  
Работа была тяжелой физически, но оставляла много времени на мечты и размышления. Так, Джеймс мог часами торчать в порту, любуясь на парусники, с легкой тоской и завистью глядя на ловких, будто обезьяны, матросов, скачущих по марсам и реям. Он сам мечтал стать моряком, как его отец. И отправиться в далекое путешествие, в экспедицию вроде тех долгих плаваний к неизвестным далеким островам.  
В один из таких задумчивых вечеров, когда бочки с солодом были разгружены в припортовые склады, Джеймса потревожили. К нему подошел высокий темноволосый мужчина и предложил работу.  
– Добрый день. Меня зовут Споко, – он наклонил голову набок, ожидая ответа. Его абсолютно застывшее лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, лишь глубоко в темных глазах светился огонек интереса.  
– Добрый день. Меня зовут Джеймс. Чем могу служить?  
Наверное, Джеймс слишком сильно ожидал услышать очередную просьбу о переноске мешков или ящиков, поэтому продолжение разговора его удивило:  
– Видите ли, Джеймс, я – скульптор. Я получил заказ от одного известного флорентийского путешественника на создание скульптуры святого Михаила.  
– Поздравляю вас. Чем я могу помочь в сем деле?  
– Я бы хотел предложить вам поработать моим натурщиком.  
Удивление, видимо, было легко читаемо на его лице, если, не дожидаясь вопроса, Споко ушел в пространные объяснения:  
– Я люблю порт, – он, наконец, разнял сцепленные за спиною руки и указал левой куда-то в сторону моря. – Все это – корабли, люди, вечное мельтешение и перемены. Моя работа предполагает собой статику, а здесь все находится в постоянном движении. Порт меняется каждый день, и завтра здесь уже будет невозможно застать то, что видел сегодня. Потому я довольно часто приезжаю в Ливорно – дышу морем и набираюсь вдохновения. Вас я давно заприметил – у вас очень характерные черты лица и ладная фигура, практически идеальная с точки зрения канонов скульптуры. Да и ваши волосы… Вы ведь не местный?  
– Мои родители были родом из Англии, – Джеймс приложил ладонь “козырьком” ко лбу, чтобы прикрыть глаза от яркого солнца и иметь возможность получше разглядеть стоящего над ним человека.  
– Тогда понятно. Потому что у нас тут редко такие светлые волосы встречаются. А вы же будто сошли с византийской иконы. Поэтому когда передо мной встала проблема выбора натурщика, вы – первый, кто пришел мне в голову.  
– Вот как, – только и смог выговорить Джеймс. Он, конечно, знал, что внешность – один из его козырей, и нередко им пользовался, когда помогал матери в лавке или ходил на рынок за покупками. Как оказалось, симпатичному покупателю, улыбающемуся самой простой торговке так, будто она не менее чем сама княгиня Медичи, с большей охотой сделают скидку и не продадут заранее отложенные и начинающие портиться овощи. Однако то женщины, а вот в порту от его красоты только беды были – пару раз его принимали за мальчика для утех, и это недоразумение было не самым приятным фактом его биографии. Поэтому выслушивать комплименты своей внешности от мужчины было не очень комфортно.  
– Джеймс, я прошу вас, соглашайтесь, – при виде Джеймсовых сомнений, невозмутимое выражение исчезло с лица скульптора, и он обеспокоено свел брови к переносице. – Работа пусть и не самая простая, но я могу за нее достойно вас отблагодарить. Вдвое или втрое от вашего заработка здесь.  
Джеймс в задумчивости покусал губу. Предложение было уж слишком заманчивым, и деньги лишними никогда не бывали. А стоять на табуреточке несколько часов кряду вряд ли тяжелее, чем разгрузить трюм, полный дубовыми досками.  
– В чем конкретно будут состоять мои обязанности? Я, знаете ли, никогда до этого не имел дела с творческими людьми. И где находится ваша мастерская?  
Хмурая складка исчезла со лба Споко, а уголки губ дернулись в попытке улыбнуться, впрочем, пресеченной самим скульптором.  
– Вы знаете квартал художников?..

То, что начиналось для Джеймса как авантюра, с каждым днем нравилось ему все больше и больше. Каждое утро он направлялся в верфи к Скотту, отрабатывал свою часть работы, а затем спешил в мастерскую к Споко. Скульптор был прав – стоять столбом по полдня кряду было нелегко, однако процесс, а, главное, результат того стоили. Споко создавал десятки зарисовок, попутно рассказывая, зачем он делает тот или иной набросок. Они вообще много говорили. Как-то так оказалось, что неподвижно стоять и смотреть в одну точку скучно, поэтому Джеймс решился и первым заговорил. И, к его величайшему удивлению, Споко поддержал разговор. Вначале они говорили о погоде и о Флоренции – родном городе Споко. Затем скульптор увлек Джеймса рассказами о той или иной технике изобразительного жанра, про которые, на удивление, оказалось очень интересно слушать. В ответ Джеймс делился историями из будней кораблестроителей – забавные и не очень случаи, которые происходили у них на верфи. Споко очень интересовался кораблями, и Джеймс с огромным удовольствием просвещал его, разъясняя название и предназначение тех или иных мачт и парусов, рассказывая, из какой древесины лучше их делать и почему.  
– Я смотрю, ты отлично разбираешься в корабельном деле, – к тому моменту они были знакомы уже больше месяца и давно перешли на дружеский стиль общения. – Ты хотел бы и дальше строить корабли?  
– Нет, – Джеймс хотел было помотать головой, но вовремя вспомнил, что сегодня Споко зарисовывает шею и наклон головы, и принудил себя оставаться неподвижным. – Я мечтаю плавать на корабле. Быть моряком, как отец.  
– Так отчего не пойдешь на торговое судно? Я уверен, у них всегда есть место для толкового и знающего человека.  
– Я не хочу связываться с торговлей. Ходить до конца жизни боцманом или навигатором на каком-то захудалом суденышке – не мое. Я бы хотел в исследовательскую экспедицию – плыть туда, куда не ступала нога человека, – увлекшись, Джеймс принялся яростно жестикулировать и повернулся к собеседнику. – Открывать новые земли, знакомиться с новыми людьми. Понимаешь?  
– Не совсем, – покачал головой Споко. – И, пожалуйста, не забывай, что я рисую сегодня твою голову – постарайся поменьше нею шевелить.  
– Ой, прости, – Джеймс смутился и вернул голову в прежнее положение. – Так вот, я бы хотел в такую вот далекую экспедицию. Но проблема в том, что у меня нет денег для того, чтобы принять в ней участие. А без денег это невозможно. К тому же, не брошу же я мать одну.  
– А если бы у тебя были деньги?  
– Тогда половину я бы отдал матери. И надеялся бы, что второй половины мне хватит на участие.  
Остаток времени они провели в умиротворенном молчании, под тихий шорох угля по бумаге и негромкое потрескивание дров в камине – наступала осень, и начинало холодать.

К концу осени миниатюрная гипсовая статуэтка, на основе которой будет приготовлена форма под литье, была готова, и необходимость в услугах натурщика отпала. Однако Споко с Джеймсом продолжали встречаться в его мастерской – за время совместной работы они успели сдружиться. Получалось не часто – Джеймс вновь вернулся в порт, подрабатывая перетаскиванием грузов после работы у Скотти, а Споко по семейным делам пришлось вернуться во Флоренцию.  
Зима была лютой, и денег на дрова ушло больше, чем они с матерью рассчитывали. Джеймсу даже пришлось залезть в свою неприкасаемую заначку, которую он потихоньку собирал вот уже второй год в надежде когда-нибудь набрать необходимую для путешествия сумму.  
Весной же Споко приехал в Ливорно и впервые пришел в гости к семейству Кирков. Джеймс удивился, открыв дверь и увидев за ней своего друга.  
– Здравствуй, – искренне улыбнулся он. – Заходи.  
– Здравствуй. Прости, что я так без приглашения…  
– О чем ты. Заходи давай. Ты вовремя – ужинать будешь? Мать как раз накрывает на стол. У нас, конечно, не разносолы, но…  
– Джеймс, неужели ты все еще считаешь меня избалованным бездельником? – Споко заинтересовано поднял бровь, но Джеймс успел заметить мелькнувшую на тонких губах улыбку.  
– Нет. Проходи. Мама, знакомься – это Споко, тот самый скульптор, у которого я работал. Споко, это моя мать, Вайнона Кирк.  
Вайнона вытерла руки о передник и подошла к мужчинам:  
– Добрый день, Споко. Мой сын много мне рассказывал о вас. Рада знакомству.  
– Взаимно, – Споко поцеловал протянутую руку.  
– Вы голодны?  
– Да, мам, он тоже будет с нами ужинать.  
– Я не тебя спрашивала, Джеймс! – Вайнона отвесила сыну легкий подзатыльник и принялась накрывать на стол.  
Джеймс показательно понурился, а Споко с трудом сдержал улыбку.  
За ужином они говорили о какой-то ерунде – погоде, ценах на продукты. Споко рассказывал Вайноне о Флоренции, а Джеймс – им обоим о своих обожаемых кораблях. После ужина они вышли на прогулку. Петляя узкими ливорнийскими улочками, они дошли до порта, чтобы полюбоваться на залитую огнями набережную – там начиналась ночная жизнь. А с учетом того, что давеча пришвартовалось несколько крупных кораблей, – сегодняшний вечер обещал быть бурным.  
– Кстати, – спохватился Джеймс. – Ты приходил по какой-то причине или?..  
Споко встрепенулся, отводя взгляд от моря, и посмотрел на своего спутника.  
– Ты знаешь, по чьему заказу я делал скульптуру святого Михаила?  
Джеймс задумался.  
– Нет, кажется, ты никогда не упоминал его имени.  
– По заказу господина Веспуччи.  
Джеймсу потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы удержать на лице нейтральное выражение.  
– И?  
– И она ему очень понравилась. При нашей последней встрече я заговорил с ним о тебе. Он планирует принять участие в новой экспедиции на запад. Ты хочешь с ними?  
– Но…  
– Никаких “но”. Хочешь или нет?  
– Конечно же, хочу! – выпалил на одном дыхании Джеймс.  
– Тогда возвращайся со мной во Флоренцию – я вас представлю друг другу, – Споко улыбнулся.  
– Но деньги! И моя мать…  
– Господину Веспуччи настолько пришелся по душе лик святого Михаила, что он был бы только рад видеть его прообраз на своем корабле во время экспедиции. А твоя мать… Как ты думаешь, она согласится переехать во Флоренцию? У моего отца есть несколько лавок в городе – работой и жильем она будет обеспечена.  
Джеймс неверяще смотрел на этого сумасшедшего скульптора. Он разве не понимал, что такими вещами не шутят? Что он предлагал ни много ни мало, а исполнение самой заветной, самой желанной мечты. И ничего не просил взамен.  
– Споко, зачем это тебе?  
Он задумался лишь на секунду. А затем просто сказал:  
– Я хочу, чтобы хоть чья-то мечта осуществилась.

В конце 1500 года, по приглашению короля Мануэля I, Америго Веспуччи отправился в Португалию и предпринял на португальских кораблях ещё два плавания из Лиссабона к берегам нового материка. В обоих плаваниях среди его сопровождающих можно было встретить молодого штурмана, отлично разбирающегося в корабельных науках. И до боли похожего на скульптуру святого Михаила, подаренную Америго Веспуччи родной Флоренции.

**

3

**  
_

Черное море, где-то неподалеку от Севастополя  
1854 год

_

Даже стоическая натура контр-адмирала британского флота графа Грейсона не выдерживала. По обыкновению невозмутимое выражение лица давало слабину при одном лишь взгляде на недавно присланного ему в помощь адъютанта Джеймса Кирка. В помощь, ха! Если этот юнец на что и годился, то явно не на штабную работу, а уж тем более не на должность адъютанта при арьергарде.  
Юноше было двадцать два года, он происходил из весьма знатного рода, что не помешало ему вопреки родительской воле таки уйти в действующую армию и успеть погеройствовать во славу себя и Отечества. Благодаря словоохотливости лорда Кирка, контр-адмирал Грейсон теперь знал всю подноготную этого юного дарования, а также причину, по которой он оказался здесь. Что ж, кавалеры королевских орденов на дороге просто так не валяются, а допускать вторую Балаклаву и терять еще больше представителей знатных семей никто не хочет. Вот потому-то и отправили юного сорвиголову подальше с передовой, предварительно наградив внеочередным званием, медалью и медицинской выпиской с диагнозом “контузия”, в арьергард, на бумажную работу при самом непробиваемом контр-адмирале во флоте. Руководство, видимо, надеялось, что адмирал Грейсон сможет если не приструнить, то хотя бы пережить без особых потерь деятельную натуру капитан-лейтенанта Кирка.  
Глядя на бедлам, творившийся сейчас в его каюте, контр-адмирал Грейсон мысленно читал про себя табель о рангах. На русском языке. Успокоить не успокаивало, но неплохо отвлекало от немедленного желания придушить юнца.  
– Капитан-лейтенант, могу я поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит?  
Из-под кипы разбросанных бумаг показалась золотоволосая голова, и ореховые глаза виновато блеснули:  
– Контр-адмирал Грейсон, прошу прощения. Я убирал на верхнюю полку карты и подскользнулся.  
Оглядев разбросанные по полу карты и книги, контр-адмирал уже более внимательно посмотрел на своего адъютанта.  
– У вас при контузии пострадала нога?  
Лорд Кирк поморщился. Он ужасно не любил демонстрировать свою слабость. А контузию считал чем-то вроде личного врага, похлеще русской кавалерии.  
– Да, – наконец, нехотя ответил он. – Я ее переутомил и она подвернулась… Прошу прощения, контр-адмирал, больше не повторится!  
Лорд Грейсон тяжело вздохнул и присел на корточки, собирая бумаги, разлетевшиеся по всей каюте. По крайней мере, юнцу хватило ума не вырывать собранные документы у него из рук. Он просто громко сопя и приволакивая правую ногу выбрался из-под книжного завала и начал подбирать разбросанные по полу книги и карты.  
В благословенной тишине они привели каюту контр-адмирала в первозданный вид. Контр-адмирал все ждал, когда же малец не выдержит и начнет по своему обыкновению что-то говорить, но нет – тот лишь устало и сердито сопел, сортируя собранные карты.  
– Я завтра отправляюсь на доклад к адмиралу Пайку. Поедете со мной, – сказал контр-адмирал, опускаясь в кресло и придвигая к себе карты. – Вы засиделись у меня тут, вам необходимо развеяться.  
– Так точно, контр-адмирал. Премного благодарен! – салют капитан-лейтенанта вышел несколько неуклюжим – нога все еще не желала слушаться своего хозяина, оттого он не мог стоять, вытянувшись в струнку. Однако вся его фигура излучала такую неподдельную радость от этого приказа, что контр-адмирал против воли улыбнулся уголком губ. Из юнца выйдет толк, если не дать его горячей голове угробить его в первой попавшейся битве.

* * *

_

Великобритания, Лондон  
декабрь 1873 года

_

Адмирал Грейсон неспешно пил свой послеобеденный чай. Послезавтра Рождество, а это значит, что все Адмиралтейство притихло. Кто смог – разбежался по домам пораньше. Итоги года они подвели на этой неделе, и, по сути, можно было со спокойной совестью уходить в непродолжительный праздничный отпуск. Семьи у адмирала не было, так что он собирался поехать в гости к своему старому другу, доктору Маккою. Они сдружились во время Крымской кампании – Леонард был судовым врачом на флагмане арьергарда, находившегося в ведении контр-адмирала. В отличие от графа Грейсона, у Леонарда была семья – очаровательная жену и прекрасная дочь, которой граф приходился крестным. Так что, наверное, все же можно сказать, что он собирался встречать Рождество в кругу семьи.  
В дверь постучали. Заглянул адьютант:  
– Адмирал Грейсон, контр-адмирал Кирк просит вашей аудиенции.  
– Впустите его. И принесите еще одну чашку.  
Самый молодой из всех адмиралов Королевского Флота по своему обыкновению не вошел, а ворвался в комнату. Среди промозглой лондонской зимы внезапно вспыхнуло яркое крымское солнце. Солнце в ранге контр-адмирала осветило комнату своей улыбкой и залихватски отдало честь.  
– Контр-адмирал Кирк, – адмирал Грейсон повторил салют. – Джеймс, друг мой, рад вас видеть. Что привело вас ко мне в канун праздника? – он поднялся, обошел стол и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Они виделись утром на совещании, но поговорить тогда толком не удалось. Признаться, графу Грейсону хотелось увидеться с лордом Джеймсом без посторонних, а потому искренняя улыбка так и норовила прорваться сквозь привычную холодно-отстраненную маску.  
– Адмирал Грейсон, – Джеймс не удовольствовался одним рукопожатием и привлек старого друга в объятия. – Я соскучился. Только вчера вернулся из своей глуши, где проводил учения с молодыми офицерами. Слушайте, неужели мы такими же бестолковыми были?  
– За себя говорить не возьмусь, а вот вы были и остаетесь сущим наказанием, ниспосланным Королевскому флоту за неведомые грехи, – под конец тирады сдерживать ползущие вверх уголки губ было все труднее. Когда же контр-адмирал рассмеялся, адмирал охотно к нему присоединился.  
– Чаю? – светски предложил лорд Грейсон.  
– Какой настоящий англичанин откажется от такого предложения? – контр-адмирал устроился в кресле и с удовольствием потянулся к чашкам. – У вас новый сервиз? – спросил он, разглядывая на свет тонкие, будто светящиеся изнутри, фарфоровые стенки.  
– Да, презентовали к какому-то празднику. Мне все равно, а адъютант только в нем теперь чай подает.  
Некоторое время они просто молча сидели и пили чай. Они знали друг друга слишком давно и слишком хорошо, чтобы слова стали… нет, не лишними, но просто приятным дополнением к совместному времяпрепровождению.  
Кстати о нем. Адмирал Грейсон взглянул на часы – было почти пять вечера. Скрепя сердце, он решил поступиться своими принципами “на работе – только о работе” и поднял взгляд на друга:  
– Джеймс, не желаете ли сыграть партию?  
Глаза контр-адмирала вспыхнули азартом:  
– С удовольствием!  
Они пересели за небольшой столик к камину. Адмирал расставлял на доске фигуры – на сей раз это был сувенир, привезенный послом из Индии. Контр-адмирал взял в руки белого слона и восхищенно любовался им. Затем поднял на адмирала лукавый взгляд:  
– А я думал, что вы в рабочее время не играете.  
– Джеймс! – укоризненно покачал головой Грейсон.  
Лорд Кирк лишь рассмеялся.  
– А ведь я не со светским визитом к вам пришел, – внезапно посерьезнел контр-адмирал. – Меня беспокоит возросшая политическая активность адмирала Маркуса. Видит Бог, я хотел держаться от этого подальше, но приближающаяся предвыборная горячка достала даже меня в моих северных морях.  
Адмирал Грейсон нахмурился:  
– Я также обеспокоен нездоровой активностью вокруг предстоящих парламентских выборов. Особенно меня волнуют попытки разыгрывать карту флота вслепую.  
– Вы думаете, что применение тайного голосования сильно повлияет на результаты? – Джеймс передвинул коня, прикрывая своего ферзя.  
– Я думаю, что это даст больший шанс либералам. Но все равно у руля будут консерваторы.  
– Этот Дизраэли… Вы его хорошо знаете?  
– Достаточно для того, чтобы не бить в набат в случае его прихода к власти, – адмирал Грейсон внимательно изучал доску. – Он высказывал достаточно интересные соображения по поводу мореходства.  
– И все же я опасаюсь его чрезмерно активных позиций во внешней политике. Вы же знаете, что адмирал Маркус всегда был сторонником радикальных мер и поддерживал военные действия...  
– Вы боитесь, что он вновь втянет нас в русско-турецкую войну? – адмирал поднял голову от доски и в упор посмотрел на друга. Джеймс выглядел нисколько не обеспокоенным, но слова явно подбирал тщательно:  
– Я этого очень не хочу.  
Еще раз переглянувшись, они вернулись к игре.  
– Вы на Рождество в Лондоне? – после продолжительного молчания спросил Джеймс.  
– Да. Сочельник проведу у Леонарда Маккоя.  
– О, доктор Маккой! Как он? Еще в строю?  
– Нет, он в отставке. Имеет частную практику.  
– Адмирал… – начал было лорд Кирк, но резко оборвал себя. Лорд Грейсон оторвался от шахматной доски и внимательно смотрел на своего младшего товарища.  
Адмирал Грейсон гордился своим бывшим адъютантом. О том, что из парня выйдет толк, поговаривали многие, но терпения, чтобы выбить из него дурь, хватило лишь у тогда еще контр-адмирала Грейсона. Как-то так само собой получилось, что он смог направить бьющую через край энергию Джеймса в нужное русло, провел его, как опытный штурман ведет свой корабль через рифы, и с огромным удовольствием следил за его дальнейшей карьерой. О том, что парень не бросит флот, было ясно еще в далеком 1854.  
– Лорд Грейсон, – наконец вновь заговорил Джеймс. – Я очень благодарен вам за все, что вы для меня сделали. Если бы не вы… меня бы здесь и сейчас не было. Я давно собирался это сказать, но вот как-то… Спасибо вам большое, – он поднял на адмирала очень сосредоточенный и серьезный взгляд. – Я рад служить с вами и быть вашим другом.  
– Как и я, – лорд Грейсон широко улыбнулся и дождался не менее счастливой улыбки в ответ. – Джеймс, к слову, вам шах.

**

4

**  
_

Германия, трудовой лагерь для пленных в окресностях Берлина  
1944 год

_

Из Берлина пришел приказ к 55-летию фюрера расстрелять по пятьдесят пять человек в каждом лагере. Предлагалось отобрать самых нетрудоспособных, чтобы не тратить зря человеческие ресурсы – разбирать завалы и разрушенные после бомбардировок дома арийцы считали ниже своего достоинства… да и не так уж и много их здесь сейчас было. Всех отправили на линию фронта, которая стремительно приближалась к границам Третьего Рейха.  
Штандартенфюрер Кирхе устало потер лицо. Потянулся было рукой к третьему ящику стола – там теперь на постоянной основе поселилась фляга с коньяком, но вовремя одернул себя. Пить – это не выход, а уход от реальности. Такого Кирхе себе позволить не мог.  
Не на такую работу он подписывался, когда в армию шел. Да и шел он больше агит-плакатом, чем реальным офицерским кадром – это по его стремительному продвижению по службе понимали все. Высокий, широкоплечий голубоглазый блондин – ходи и улыбайся поверх черепов в петлицах, показывай, к какому идеалу внешности и самоотверженного труда должен стремиться каждый житель Рейха. Кирхе никогда не думал, что ему доверят управленческую должность – для своего начальства он всегда был удобной куклой, которую незазорно выставить в первый ряд при визите фюрера, но не более. Однако же дела на фронте пошли, видимо, совсем хреново, раз Кирхе переводят с бумажной работы при штабе, вновь резко повышают, и оставляют ему во владение целый трудовой лагерь. Вроде бы и хозяйство небольшое и управлять ним – не абы какая премудрость. Тут все просто – выгнал на работу – разогнал по баракам, не забыв выдать свиньям и лентяям профилактических тумаков и пищевых пайков. Но работа невероятно тяготила тридцатилетнего штандартенфюрера.  
Кирхе не был от рождения бездушной сволочью, как многие из тех, кто окружал его. И ему было до боли жаль своих пленных – всех, без разбору на национальности или вероисповедание. В конце концов, у него когда-то тоже был друг еврей. Из всех досье это, конечно, было стерто, но Кирхе помнил и их совместные налеты на фруктовые деревья в саду у фрау Дитмар, и первые еще неумелые затяжки украденными у отца сигаретами, и то, как Лен замечательно играл на скрипке. Кирхе мог часами сидеть и слушать тревожащий душу плач четырех струн, зажимаемых длинными и ловкими пальцами юного музыканта. Помнил летние ночи, проведенные на крышах домов, когда они смотрели на звезды и в мечтах строили свое будущее. Лен мечтал поехать с гастролями по миру, а Кирхе смеялся и говорил, что звезде такой величины обязательно будет нужен телохранитель, поэтому ему самому не остается ничего другого, кроме получения должной боевой подготовки.  
Леонард Нимой стал одной из первых жертв нового режима. Гениальными музыкантами могли быть только представители высшей расы, а посмевших посягнуть на это право карали весьма жестоко. Кирхе не узнавал специально, однако всю документацию, проходившую по его ведомству, всегда изучал внимательно. Ему случайно попались на глаза списки выработанного человеческого ресурса Бухенвальда. Пятым в списке шло имя Лена. В тот день он впервые напился.  
Вернувшись из воспоминаний, штандартенфюрер вновь устало потер глаза. Отобрать пятьдесят пять человек… ради чего? Он со злостью смял приказную бумагу и запустил ею через весь кабинет – попав прямо между глаз фюреру, смотревшему на него с портрета своими скорбными глазами.

Спустя два дня штандартенфюрер Кирхе стоял перед стеной вместе с еще пятью своими подчиненными. Их пытались заставить кричать «Хайль, Гитлер!», однако парни не дрогнули и смолчали. Молодцы, Кирхе все-таки в них не ошибся. Жаль только, что все так погано получилось. С другой стороны, расстреляют-то теперь на целых шесть заключенных меньше. Пусть чьему-то Лену повезет больше, чем его.  
Кирхе устало закрыл глаза. За секунду до выстрела его лицо озарила счастливая улыбка.

**

5

**  
_

Австралия, Сидней  
наши дни

_

– Капитан на мостике! – раздался бодрый голос Антона, и Спок поморщился. Он не любил лишнего шума, он терпеть не мог, когда его отвлекали в моменты погружения в работу. А этот возглас не предвещал ничего хорошего. Вернее, никого.  
Джеймс Т. Кирк по прозвищу “Капитан”, прилипшему к нему на каком-то тимбилдинге, собственной жизнерадостной персоной ворвался в проектный отдел, размахивая какими-то бумагами и не забывая улыбаться всем и каждому. На столах Ниоты, Кристины и Дженис каким-то волшебным образом появились конфеты. А Споку, как всегда, достанутся проблемы.  
– Как поживает мой любимый начальник отдела? – Джим бесцеремонно устроился на тумбочке у спокова стола и плюхнул перед ним пачку свежераспечатанной, еще горячей и пахнущей жженой краской бумаги.  
– Замечательно, – ответил Спок, всем своим видом демонстрируя буддийский покой и смирение. – Во-первых, мистер Кирк, покиньте предмет мебели, не предназначенный для сидения. Во-вторых, – он брезгливо приподнял верхний листик, – что это?  
– Это – спецификации нового ТРЦ. Мы в него заходим на монтаж. Сможешь проверить и просчитать материалы на закупку? – Джим жизнерадостно болтал ногами, даже не думая слазить с тумбочки.  
– На когда это нужно? – тяжело вздохнул Спок.  
– На вчера. Серьезно. Тендер в понедельник, и лучше бы это было посчитано вчера, поскольку завтра суббота и я не хочу работать, а придется.  
Спок еще раз тоскливым взглядом оценил толщину спецификации. На первый взгляд, листов сто пятьдесят, а то и все двести.  
– Иди отсюда. Зайдешь за результатами в семь.  
– В половину седьмого. Ты забыл, что в половину восьмого мы должны быть дома?  
Спок устало потер переносицу, не желая спорить или выносить личные отношения на обозрение всего отдела.

Спустя три часа сидения над чертежами и сверки спецификации, у Спока страшно ломило затылок, а от монотонных строчек глаза слипались сами собой. Тяжело вздохнув, он встал и направился на кухню – ничто не тонизирует лучше крепкого зеленого чая. Можно с лимоном.  
На кухне было шумно. Там была старенькая, но еще вполне работающая кофемашина, вокруг которой с бубном прыгал Джим.  
– Вначале в ней закончилась вода, – увидев Спока, он без предисловий начал излагать свою беду. – Потом она попросила досыпать кофе. А теперь почистить поддон! Я прыгаю вокруг нее уже пять минут, и если я сейчас же не получу свое кофе!..  
– Свой.  
Джим непонимающе взглянул на Спока.  
– Свой кофе. Кофе – это существительное мужского рода.  
– Тьфу на тебя! – рассмеялся Джим. – Нет, тебе определенно не стоило идти в инженерию. Из тебя бы такой редактор или литературный критик получился, что закачаешься!  
Наконец, недовольно порыкивая, автомат начал изрыгать из своих недр живительную влагу в подсунутый Джимом бумажный стаканчик. Спок вздохнул и отодвинул коллегу, пробираясь к чайнику. Воды в нем было всего на полчашки, зато только что закипевшей.  
– Ты придешь сегодня к нам, – Джим не спрашивал. Он констатировал факт.  
– Не уверен. Кроме твоего ТРЦ у меня еще проекты в работе есть, – залив кипятком чайный пакетик, Спок набрал в чайник воды и поставил ее догреваться.  
– Нет, Спок, ты не можешь так со мной поступить! Сегодня полгода Дэйву, ты – его крестный, и Кэрол меня просто убьет, если я тебя не привезу! К тому же там будет Сэмми с семьей, и мама с папой, и… Ай, черт, горячо, – Джим высунул обожженный язык, часто-часто дыша на него.  
Спок с умилением смотрел на открывающийся его взору цирк. Они знакомы двенадцать лет. И за все эти годы ничего не изменилось. Разве что у Джима появилось на пальце кольцо, тогда как Спок в самом начале их знакомства подписал документы на развод.  
– Гадский кофе, – невнятно прошепелявил Джим, но потом все-таки засунул язык в рот и продолжил говорить нормально. – Мне нужен хоть один адекватный человек для общения, который не будет поминутно умиляться ”ах, какому очаровательному” крохе, учить меня, как воспитывать детей, с которым можно будет…  
– Джим, я… – во время пламенной речи Спок с трудом удерживал губы, предательски расползающиеся в улыбке.  
– Спок, не перебивай, – еще немного, и он бы запрыгал, словно десятилетний ребенок. – Я еще не закончил. Я же еще не говорил, что Кэрол специально для тебя испекла морковный пирог и приготовила целую миску тушеных овощей в каком-то хитроназываемом соусе? И Боунз обещался принести твою любимую настойку на травах. И…  
Спок стоял и слушал этот фонтан красноречия, полуприкрыв глаза, и отдыхал. Тянущая боль в затылке потихоньку отступала, дремота слетела, как и не было. Они знакомы вот уже двенадцать лет. Из которых прожили вместе целых десять – вначале в общежитии при университете, потом – на старенькой съемной квартире на отшибе города, поскольку с тогдашними зарплатами не могли себе позволить большего. А потом настолько привыкли друг к другу, что не пожелали переезжать – лишние деньги уходили на развлечения, на машину, которую купил себе Джим. Разъехались-то они только потому, что Кэрол забеременела и Джим сделал ей предложение.  
Поначалу Споку было тоскливо жить в одиночестве. Оказывается, за долгие годы он, замкнутый по характеру человек, не особо любящий компанию, особенно такую навязчивую, как неугомонный Джим, привык к его неизменному присутствию рядом. Кто всегда готов был молчаливо поддержать во всех начинаниях? Кто стоически выслушивал абзацы из так и недописанной диссертации? Кто, в конце концов, вытаскивал Спока из депрессии, которая последовала после его стремительного развода? Джим Кирк. Спок оглядывался на прошедшие годы и сейчас-то ему смешно вспоминать, а тогда, в двадцать один год, трагедия несостоявшегося семейного счастья казалась чем-то непреодолимым. Собственно, после развода, когда ему пришлось покинуть семейное общежитие посреди учебного года, они и познакомились.  
– Не забудь купить мое любимое мороженное, – сказал Спок, подхватывая чашку с уже поостывшим чаем и направляясь обратно в кабинет. – Без десерта мне там делать нечего.  
Спок едва заметно улыбался, слушая летящие ему вслед восторженные вопли Джима. Все-таки радовать лучшего друга – всегда приятно.

**

6

**  
_

Правительственная лаборатория на территории бывшего Казахстана  
Конец XXI века

_

Работать в лабораториях Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку, пожалуй, нравилось. И хотя он считал, что намного лучше реализовал себя не в теоретической, но в прикладной биохимии, против распределения пойти не мог. Закон, введенный с первых дней правления Хана Нуньена Сингха был суров и непоколебим. Генетическое сканирование проводилось всем несовершенным особям и, в зависимости от его результатов, человека пристраивали к тому делу, к которому у него была генетическая предрасположенность. Так у Джима еще в четырнадцать лет выявили недюжинные умственные способности и заперли в стандартный военный “ящик”, загрузив работой по самую макушку и лишив какой бы то ни было личной жизни. Родителей и брата он не видел с того момента, когда его оповестили о месте назначения. Про девушек уж тем более говорить не приходилось. Фанатики евгеники и селекции, новое правительство не приветствовало несанкционированных связей и обменов жидкостями среди своих подданных. Так, к концу первого года работы в “ящике” Джиму хотелось выть с тоски и лезть на стены. Еще бы это кого беспокоило.  
С общением внутри лабораторий тоже было не очень. Там присутствовали либо соратники и родственники самого Хана Сингха, либо такие же невольнонаемные, как Джим. И если генетически модифицированные личности просто не снисходили до общения с представителями несовершенного вида, то Джимовы, с позволения сказать, коллеги делились на два типа: увлеченных и ничего кроме науки не видящих зануд и заносчивых кретинов, старательно выпячивающих свои достижения. Джим не понимал ни тех, ни других. Его деятельной натуре претили многочасовые просиживания над формулами и математическими моделями, а будучи по характеру общительным и честным человеком, он терпеть не мог лицемеров и лжецов.  
Так постепенно и скатилась бы его жизнь в адскую череду тоскливых и однообразных дней, так и угас бы блеск в ореховых глазах, если бы однажды в лабораториях не объявился новый человек.  
Новичок явно был из модифицированных. Это угадывалось по слишком идеальной фигуре, слишком правильным чертам, слишком строгой прическе… И стандартный военный камуфляж сидел на нем слишком идеально – мешковатая по своему покрою форма смотрелась как минимум смокингом с какого-нибудь великосветского раута конца XIX века. Ну, или он себя в ней так преподносил. Все в этом человеке было как-то слишком. Потому таким сильным и был внезапно вспыхнувший в Джиме интерес к этому новому лицу в их подземном бункере.  
Новенький несколько дней безмолвной тенью ходил по всем лабораториям, внимательно наблюдая за работой всех ученых. Он не комментировал, не задавал вопросов, а просто наблюдал. Первые два дня все дергались и пытались понять, что это – внеплановая проверка или просто новое начальство. Спустя три дня он появился в джимовой лаборатории, облаченный в белый халат сотрудника, на котором был закреплен бейдж с единственным словом “Spock”, и протянул руку для приветствия:  
– Добрый день, меня зовут Спок, и с сегодняшнего дня я буду работать с вами.  
– Добрый день, – Кирк пожал протянутую руку. – Я – Джим Кирк и…  
– Я знаю, я читал ваше досье, – на каменном лице не мелькнуло ни тени какой-либо эмоции. – А сейчас – не могли бы мы как можно быстрее приступить к работе?  
Кирк не был спецом, но он сказал бы, что это было самым коротким в истории представлением сотрудника.  
Джим разрабатывал технологию криозаморозки. Исследования не были передовой важности – больше внимания сейчас уделялось работам по изменению генома, а потому кроме него самого над темой трудились еще два молоденьких лаборанта – Кристина Чепел и Хикару Сулу. Первая была пепельной блондинкой с вечно грустными глазами – сюда ее привели насильно, не дав попрощаться с мужем и ребенком. А Хикару был из тех самых увлеченных своим делом ученых, которого больше волновали посевы образцов, чем несправедливость новообразованного социального уклада. Поэтому когда к ним присоединился один из новых хозяев планеты, Джим откровенно насторожился. Подобное поведение с точки зрения властей могло бы показаться растратой ценного интеллектуального ресурса. Если во всей этой ситуации не было двойного дна.  
Несмотря на все опасения, работалось им со Споком как-то слишком легко и просто. Сотрудником он был молчаливым и, явно лучше Джима разбираясь в сути вопроса, со своими полезными советами не лез, позволяя Кирку медленно развивать свою часть теории. По сути, кроме пары фраз относительно протекающих в модели реакций, за два месяца совместной работы они не говорили вовсе. Обоих это устраивало, и интерес Джима к новичку стал постепенно угасать.  
Кирк любил работать вечерами – когда лаборатории в большинстве своем пустели и ученые снимали халаты, удаляясь в однообразные ячейки выделяемых им квартир. Тогда можно было без оглядки на сотрудников выкрутить на максимум громкость в колонках, врубить любимую музыку и без лишней суеты еще раз просмотреть данные, полученные днем. Охранники давно привыкли к его режиму и не сильно переживали по поводу света в лабораториях биохимии. Правда, поступал так Джим не часто – законный отдых никто не отменял и пренебрегать им он не намеревался. Но порой зуд познания был сильнее этого.  
Сегодня как раз был день, когда работа с головой поглотила Кирка. Он чувствовал, что на правильном пути, до нужного результата не хватало еще пары итераций, пройдя которые можно будет… Что можно будет потом, Джим еще не решил, но твердо решил сегодня же обработать результаты. Программа предполагала полтора часа до конца расчета – как раз хватило бы времени сходить в душ и придумать что-нибудь на перекус. В холодильнике при лаборатории, конечно же, всегда можно найти какие-нибудь бутерброды, но они не заменяли хорошо прожаренный стейк, которым кормили в столовой на ужин.  
В лабораторию Джим возвращался спустя час и пятнадцать минут – наевшийся и абсолютно довольный жизнью. Во время ужина он ухватил за хвостик тревожащую его мысль и понял, каким образом можно обойти один из нежелательных побочных эффектов, возникающих при разморозке. Джим надеялся успеть записать ее до того, как программа просигнализирует о конце расчетов – чтобы не разрываться на две задачи, но все произошло несколько не так, как он планировал. Когда он пришел в лабораторию, там уже был Спок. И он был не один.  
– Черт, Спок, почему так долго? – послышался незнакомый ворчливый голос.  
– Успокойтесь, доктор. Уже девяносто пять процентов. Программа закончит расчет через пятнадцать минут, – голос Спока был таким же отстраненным и безэмоциональным, как и днем.  
– Остальные файлы перекачаны?  
– Да. Я подкорректировал выкладки Сулу и Кирка. Это позволит нам ускорить реализацию нашего плана.  
Джим замер у дверей, боясь выказать свое присутствие. Он стоял, спрятавшись за косяком и через небольшое окошко лабораторной двери мог видеть происходящее в помещении. Спок склонился над своим компьютером, на экране которого с невероятной скоростью мелькали графики и данные – шло копирование, судя по всему, всей базы данных. Его собеседника видно не было – он стоял в одной из “слепых” точек.  
– Вы все же уверены, что криозаморозка – это выход? – после непродолжительного молчания спросил его невидимый собеседник.  
– Это единственное, что подействует моментально и безотказно, да еще и на группу людей.  
– Кое-кто из Парламента в этом сомневается.  
Парламент! Кирка прошибло холодным потом. Парламент – это ядро движения Сопротивления режиму генерала Сингха. А это означало… Нет, он не хотел верить в то, что это могло означать. Слишком соблазнительно выходило. Все-таки Спок сам один из модифицированных. Поверить в то, что он один из Сопротивления? Ну уж нет.  
Кирк сделал аккуратный шажок в сторону от двери. Скорее всего, это – очередная проверка на лояльность. Проходить ее в третий раз у него не было никакого желания, поэтому он очень быстро направился в сторону своей комнаты. Лучше лечь спать сейчас, чтобы завтра прийти в лабораторию раньше прочих коллег. И проверить, что же добавил к его работе Спок. Если добавил, – поправил себя Джим.  
С того вечера работа пошла в десять раз быстрее. Придя следующим утром в лабораторию, Джим внимательно осмотрел все рабочие места и проверил все компьютеры – следов взлома не было и в теоретических выкладках, на первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось. Но только на первый. Спустя три дня Джим обнаружил среди своих расчетов несколько неизвестно откуда взявшихся отчетов. Просмотрев их вдоль и поперек, он чуть не воскликнул “Эврика!” – они решали одну из самых больших проблем, над которой они бились уже второй год. Джим поднял глаза от монитора и внимательно посмотрел на Спока. Тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, хотя Кирк был готов поспорить на порцию своего любимого стейка, что всего секунду назад Спок не сводил с него испытующего взгляда.  
Джим еще два раза натыкался на вечерние бдения Спока в лаборатории. Оба раза ему удавалось вовремя уйти. Второй раз, правда, его отступление боковыми коридорами было замечено незнакомым охранником, для которого пришлось выдумывать сказки про забытый планшет с данными. Тот криво усмехнулся и прищурил яркие голубые глаза, затем сказал:  
– Ладно, ладно, э-э-э, Кирк, – он скосил глаза на бейдж на джимовом халате. – Никто в твоей честности не сомневается, – и хлопнув застывшего Джима по плечу, охранник прошел мимо. А Кирк еще пару секунд стоял и как завороженный смотрел вслед охраннику – так вот ты какой, неведомый доктор. На голоса у Кирка была отличнейшая память.  
Конечные результаты им удалось получить спустя четыре месяца. Спок покинул лабораторию сразу по получении рабочей формулы, мотивируя это необходимостью отчитаться перед начальством. Больше Джим со Споком не виделись. А неделю спустя было объявлено о падении режима генерала Сингха.  
Много позже Джим убедится в своей не менее хорошей памяти на лица, найдя среди сонма охранников того самого доктора, с которым беседовал когда-то в лаборатории Спок. От доктора же Джим и узнает всю правду. О том, что Спок был именно тем, кто разработал и претворил в жизнь план по захвату и обезвреживанию военных преступников. О том, как много вклада на самом деле внес в эту победу со своими разработками Джим. И о том, как Спок пожертвовал собой ради того, чтобы его план стал реальностью. А узнав все это, сильно пожалеет, что не открыл двери лаборатории в тот первый вечер. До конца жизни Джима будет преследовать странное чувство, что присоединись он к их исследованиям вовремя, ему удалось бы спасти своего молчаливого сотрудника.

**

7

**  
_

Флагман Звездного Флота “Энтерпрайз NCC-1701”  
Звездная дата 12652.95

_

Очередное утро на корабле началось так же, как и предыдущее. Коммандер Спок проснулся без будильника (назначение этого земного приспособления всегда удивляло его – ведь вулканский организм с его обостренным чувством времени просто не мог проспать больше отведенного ему времени), встал, совершил утренний моцион и отправился прямиком на мостик. При входе на который его уже поджидал глава медицинской службы.  
– Доктор Маккой, – вежливо поздоровался вулканец.  
– Коммандер Спок! – раскрасневшееся лицо доктора пылало праведным негодованием. – Я буду вынужден доложить о вашем несоблюдении режима капитану! Вы вновь пренебрегли завтраком! И неделю назад должны были пройти медосмотр!  
– Доктор Маккой, вы уверены, что нашему новому капитану с первого же дня прибытия будут интересны ваши инсинуации относительно моего режима дня? Высказывая ваше глупые претензии, вы, кажется, забываете, что имеете дело не с человеком. Я – вулканец, а потому у меня нет необходимости соблюдать и выполнять все _человеческие_ нормы.  
Доктор лишь закатил глаза и прошипел что-то маловразумительное и, по всей видимости, столь же малоцензурное. Но с дороги отошел, припечатав напоследок:  
– Надеюсь, наш новый капитан быстро призовет вас к порядку.  
Если бы коммандер Спок умел улыбаться, он бы несомненно рассмеялся такой глупой сентенции – учить вулканца порядку. Вместо этого он приподнял левую бровь и посмотрел вслед уходящему Маккою. Порой ему казалось, что в докторе содержится источник человеческой нелогичности, прямо-таки ее квинтэссенция. Как можно одновременно быть специалистом высшего класса и настолько непоследовательным существом, оставалось для коммандера загадкой.  
На мостике дежурила гамма-смена, готовясь потихоньку передавать пост смене альфа. Коммандер проверил все посты, получил скупой отчет, суть которого сводилась к отсутствию всяческих происшествий. Да и какими они могли бы быть, если корабль находился на орбите одной из планет, входящих в Федерацию? Тем не менее, в работе всего личного состава ощущалось напряжение. Еще бы, ведь сегодня к ним прилетает их новоназначенный капитан.  
Коммандер устроился в капитанском кресле и принялся за изучение отчетов, поступивших от научного отдела за гамма-смену. До прилета нового капитана еще оставалось время и его необходимо было провести с пользой.  
Капитанский транспорт прибыл в 1200 по корабельному времени. Шлюз шаттла неспешно открылся, и из его недр показался высокий и статный молодой мужчина. Джеймс Кирк, самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота за всю его историю, решительным шагом ступил на территорию своих новых владений. Улыбнувшись неподражаемой улыбкой, он оглядел встречающую делегацию, состоявшую из старшего офицерского состава.  
– Добрый день. Меня зовут Джим Кирк, и я надеюсь, что мы с вами сработаемся.  
Спок сделал шаг вперед:  
– Добрый день, капитан. Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут коммандер Спок, я – ваш старший помощник, а также глава научного отдела.  
– Мистер Спок! – яркость улыбки возросла, хотя Споку казалось, что это просто невозможно. – Очень приятно! Премного наслышан о вас и ваших работах. Особенно меня впечатлили ваши исследования туманностей, – капитан подошел поближе, но не сделал никакой попытки пожать руку коммандеру, что говорило о его знании особенностей вулканской физиологии.  
– Я очень рад, что вы получили удовольствие при ее чтении, – голос коммандера звучал по-прежнему невозмутимо, хотя в душе он сильно удивился тому, что новый капитан ознакомлен с его научными достижениями. – Позвольте представить – начальник медицинского отдела – лейтенант-коммандер, доктор Леонард Маккой.  
Вот с ним капитан уже обменялся крепким рукопожатием и дружескими фразами – оказывается, эти двое пересекались по службе и ранее.  
– И лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, начальник инженерного отдела, – продолжил представление командного состава Спок.  
– Мистер Скотт, ваши исследования транс-варпа произвели фурор на последней межгалактической конференции теоретической физики.  
– Капитан Кирк, – улыбнулся главный инженер, пожимая протянутую руку. – Вы там присутствовали?  
– Да, но недолго и, к сожалению, лишь с дипломатической миссией. Но ваш доклад застал. Было... увлекательно.  
Мистер Скотт улыбнулся.  
Спок предложил капитану отдохнуть с дороги, однако тот отказался, взамен пожелав прогулку по кораблю и знакомство с ним и экипажем. Во время длительной экскурсии капитан Кирк внимательно слушал все, что ему рассказывали коммандер Спок и мистер Скотт. Доктор Маккой оставил их после демонстрации лазарета, пробурчав что-то на тему того, что в отличие от некоторых, у него нет времени на прогулочки – у него люди болеют. Капитан Кирк старательно запоминал все имена и должности, а часть из них знал уже заранее.  
Пока мистер Скотт воодушевленно расписывал технические характеристики варп-ядра, Спок внимательно изучал капитана. Конечно же, досье Джеймса Кирка он прочел, как только из Штаба пришел приказ о его назначении на пост капитана “Энтерпрайз”. И из досье следовало, что этот человек невероятно умен, прекрасно эрудирован, а также обладает такими задатками отличного капитана, как способность принимать решения в критических ситуациях, брать на себя ответственность и внимательность к деталям и к людям, окружающим его. Но ни одно досье не смогло передать того ореола, окружавшего новоиспеченного капитана. Спок перебирал свой немаленький словарный запас, пока не нашел то самое слово, способное описать его нового начальника. И слово это было – харизма. Джеймс Кирк будто бы светился изнутри, заряжая всех окружающих своим внутренним светом. И если поначалу коммандер ощущал невнятные опасения по поводу их нового руководителя, то чем дальше, тем больше их удавалось развеять.  
К вечеру даже вулканец Спок чувствовал себя немного уставшим и выжатым. Что уж, казалось бы, говорить о человеке. Все-таки первый день на новом месте получился для нового капитана весьма насыщенным. Поэтому коммандер Спок удивился, зайдя на одну из самых дальних обзорных палуб, где он любил бывать в одиночестве, и застав там капитана. Тот стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и вглядывался в звездную бездну, развернувшуюся перед ним.  
– Добрый вечер, капитан.  
Кирк резко развернулся.  
– А, это вы, коммандер. Добрый вечер. Я помню схему корабля и решил, что это – одна из малопосещаемых обзорных палуб.  
– Так оно и есть, – кивнул вулканец. – Тут редко кого можно застать.  
Капитан издал короткий смешок:  
– Так что, я помешал вашему отдыху?  
– Скорее, это я помешал вашему. С вашего позволения…  
– Нет-нет, останьтесь! Я… я бы хотел сказать вам спасибо. За сегодняшнюю экскурсию и вообще. Я слышал много хороших отзывов про вас и на самом деле чертовски счастлив, что мне доведется служить с таким блестящим офицером, как вы.  
Спок молча кивнул, принимая похвалу. Затем все-таки прошел вглубь комнаты и встал у обзорного окна рядом с капитаном. Некоторое время они провели в молчании, затем Кирк повернулся к своему старшему помощнику:  
– Коммандер, а вы играете в шахматы?  
Спок удивленно приподнял бровь, но все же ответил:  
– Да.  
– Не окажете мне честь? – как-то даже робко предложил капитан.  
– Да, – вновь ответил Спок, и они направились в сторону одной из рекреационных комнат. Вулканец сомневался, что человек сможет составить ему достойную конкуренцию в этой игре, но правила хорошего тона не позволили ему отказать.  
Спустя полтора часа напряженной игры и после первого за очень долгое время поражения, коммандер Спок внимательно посмотрел на довольно улыбающегося капитана. Что-то ему подсказывало, что они с этим необычайным человеком должны очень хорошо сработаться.

**

8

**  
_

Сан-Франциско, Земля  
2255 – 2258 гг.

_

Нет, Джим Кирк никогда не хотел поступать в Академию Звездного Флота. Он даже не мечтал записаться туда. Правда-правда. С него хватило его сиротского существования в детстве – когда отец погиб, жертвуя своей жизнью ради экипажа, а мать убегала от памяти о муже, все время проводя в космосе, оставляя Джима с Сэмом то на родственников, то на этого ублюдка, своего второго муженька. Поэтому с самого детства Джим усвоил – космос и Звездный Флот не смогут привнести в твою жизнь ничего хорошего. Забрать, разве что.  
Однако приснопамятная встреча с капитаном Пайком зацепила Джима больше, чем он мог бы ожидать. Сидя посреди разгромленного бара (ох, и вломит ему Эд за очередную драку, устроенную в его вотчине!), касаясь разбитыми губами края стакана с пивом, он смотрел на Кристофера Пайка, как на пришельца из другого мира. Собственно, им он и был – весь такой солидный и благополучный. В его глазах, казалось, отражался тот самый свет далеких звезд, который он предлагал увидеть Джиму.  
Джим тогда рассмеялся и подивился своему сравнительному ряду – это ж до чего допиться надо было, чтобы такими цветистыми эпитетами мужика описать! И пока Джим размышлял о вывертах своего сознания, отягощенного излишними знаниями, то сам не заметил, как оказался перед шаттлом с курсантами Академии. А самодовольная улыбка, расплывшаяся по лицу капитана Пайка, могла принадлежать только Мефистофелю, заключившему выгодную сделку. Джим мотнул головой – все-таки, он слишком много классики читает на ночь.  
В Академии Джиму нравилось. Нравилось учиться, нравились девочки. Даже его хмурый и вечно ворчащий друг и сосед по общежитию Боунз нравился. Да что там нравился, он влюбился в этого чувака с первой встречи и считал, что такое эпичное знакомство, как у них, будет началом не менее эпичной дружбы. Которой шел вот уже третий год, и оба еще живы, что не могло не добавить плюсов в карму Маккоя – все-таки вынести Джима Кирка мог далеко не каждый.  
А вот этот остроухий нахал не понравился Джиму с первого взгляда, с первого жеста – того, как он нарочито медленно поднялся со своего кресла, одернул преподавательскую форменку и прошествовал вниз, к трибуне обвинителя. Подумать только, его любимую игрушку сломали. Да никто ничего не ломал, бекапнешь систему и дальше дурить кадетов можешь, сколько твоей душе угодно будет. Джим Кирк же нашел обходной путь, победный сценарий там, где, казалось бы, победа невозможна. И был тому невероятно счастлив. До тех пор, пока не объявили тревогу, всех разобрали по кораблям, а Джима решили оставить на берегу. Спасибо Боунзу (Джим был прав, друга эпичнее у него в жизни не будет!) – не оставил в беде.  
К тому, что раздражающий вулканец окажется старпомом при адмирале Пайке, Джим также не был готов. Возможно, он бы несколько по-другому выстроил свою линию поведения… Хотя, нет. Думать перед тем, как говорить вслух, Джим пока не научился. Поэтому, вопреки всем пожеланиям капитана Пайка, дружной команды у них не получалось.  
Первой положительной эмоцией по отношению к коммандеру Споку оказалось сопереживание. И скорбь. Джим видел его глаза в тот миг, когда вулканец материализовался на транспортаторной площадке после спуска на родную планету. И они были какими угодно, но не безразличными. Впрочем, всяческие жалость и сопереживание покинули Кирка в тот момент, когда он убегал на ледяной планете от неизвестного существа, явно вознамерившегося им подзакусить. А вернуть все на круги своя ему помог посол Спок.  
К тому моменту, как Кирк и Спок спасли планету, мнение Джима о Звездном Флоте не то, чтобы поменялось, нет. Он даже где-то начал разделять позицию Боунза про смерть и ужасы в вакууме. Но, в то же время, не стоит сбрасывать со счетов, что именно Звездный Флот и космос подарили Джиму не только смысл жизни, но и двух самых лучших на свете друзей. Ну и что с того, что один был жутким ворчуном, а второй – ходячим Уставом? Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу тебе, кто ты. Так, кажется, звучала древняя пословица? Глядя на Спока и Боунза рядом с собой, Джим не стал бы ручаться за ее истинность. Право же, не мог он быть таким склочным занудой, как эти двое!  
В последующие годы, рассказывая внукам историю знакомства будущих легенд Звездного Флота, Джим всегда в первую очередь упоминал посла Спока. Как бы и где бы не переплетались судьбы Джима и Спока, по мнению капитана, если бы не посол, то в этой конкретной вселенной, в фиксированной точке координат пространства и времени не вспыхнула бы двойная желто-синяя звезда этих Кирка и Спока.  
Младший Спок не спешил соглашаться с этим утверждением, особенно после редкого, но ожидаемого проигрыша в шахматы. В ответ на это Джим каждый раз приговаривал, что именно посол Спок был и остается самым лучшим старшим помощником в Звездном Флоте – ведь он ни разу не пытался убить своего любимого капитана.  
Сам же посол Спок неимоверно веселился каждый раз, когда слышал это заявление.

**

Конец

**


End file.
